


Broken Dreams - Mega Man x Samus Aran

by elwoodhannibal



Category: Metroid Series, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Genocide, Romance, SKRT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwoodhannibal/pseuds/elwoodhannibal
Summary: broken dreamsa ssb4 fanfic by mlp-otaku-1739[mega man x samus]no smut sorry





	Broken Dreams - Mega Man x Samus Aran

broken dreams  
a ssb4 fanfic by mlp-otaku-1739  
[mega man x samus]

~chapter 1~  
arm cannons of fate  
it was an unusually cloudy day. mega man had just finished up a round of battles, inexplicably trying to pick grapes up off the ground even though there were none. he was forlorn. as the super-cool robot thingy that he was, he found it surprising that nobody wanted to date him. (authors note: probably because mega man is total hax) he had made ventures into the realm of romance before, but it was nothing like the rigorous combat he was used to. long story short, most of his dates would end up with an angry female, an expensive bill for italian food, and a restaurant that was partially on fire. so, he walked on from final destination, contemplating his life, when all of a sudden he heard a sound of clanking metal. he wasn’t sure, but he readied his wicked-cool arm cannon anyway. suddenly, an energy beam burst forth from the left and sent mega man careening.   
“who’s there?!?” cried the assailant.  
mega man remained silent, as he was the typical silent protagonist and could not talk. (author’s note: come on, it’s totes canon~)  
“i said, who’s there?!?” came the voice once again.  
like an idiot and/or daniel radcliffe in the woman in black, mega man decided to walk towards the noise. he walked and walked, and suddenly came across the light of his life… a robot with an arm cannon just like his. he couldn’t talk, but his face said it all- he was in love.

omg guys that was pretty hot huh? well don’t you worry cuz after i get back from my reintroduction to society 101 class tomorrow i’m gonna write a lot more! stay kawaii! brohoof /)~  
(actual author’s note: this is all a joke and also complete trash.)

~chatper 2~  
a forbidden fruit… made of metal i guess

after seeing his love for the first time, mega man worked nonstop to impress her. he continuously vanquished stalwart foes on the battlefield (author’s note: except little mac cuz little mac is my main), trained endlessly on 100-man smash, and collected all the dankest amiibos... but what he didn’t realize was that his senpai wouldn’t notice him. on 2-player matches, he would deliberately not attack her, which she saw as an opening to kick the crap out of his robot face. on stock matches, he would kill everyone else, then proceed to commit suicide so she would win. frankly, she thought his circuits were just glitching out or that he was an absolute psychopath. so, one day, he decided to make a grand gesture. his crush was on an 8-player match against seven captain falcons, all level 9 as well. a bold move. but, his move was about to be as bold as this strip of text.   
the stage was set. the captain falcons were ganging up on her.  
“show me your moves!”, they cried out, closing in on the young bot with fists lit aflame.  
mega man saw his opening. he grabbed the smash ball, and shot forward his black hole thingy (author’s note: i’ll be honest, dunno what that thing is) at all seven of the falcons. in an instant, they were all dead “knocked out”.  
his love got up off of the ground.  
“thanks for your help back there,” she said. “my name’s samus aran, what’s yours?”  
mega man did not respond. instead, a small black box of text appeared above them, reading “HIS NAME IS MEGA MAN.”  
“oh, mega man, huh? interesting name.”  
the black box continued. “DON’T BE LIKE THAT.”  
“like what? i didn’t do anything.”  
“YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID.”  
“no i-- oh, whatever. anyway, i have to go make sure ridley doesn’t become a dlc character. later!”  
samus jogged away into the sunset, and as she did, she realized something.  
she was in love.

omg wasn’t that just the juiciest romance this side of juiceville? well, don’t you kiddies worry. the prison warden doesn’t know i have access to a computer yet, so i have time to do a lot more writing for you guys during my 30-year sentence! stay kawaii, everyone!~  
(actual author’s note: please send help)

~chapper 3~  
a twisted twist of twisted twisty fate

it had been a week since mega man had saved samus from the falcon army, and their feelings for each other had already blossomed tremendously. they had both gone out of their way to impress the other, such as the time samus jumped in front of a lloid rocket for mega man, or the time that mega man bounced a launch from samus back to her for an ultra-dreamy combo attack. suddenly, they both felt it was time to reveal their feelings for one another.   
and so, they met at the most romantic place they could think of - brinstar. (author’s note: look it up.) what with the squirming larvae and weird green acid, they both thought it would be the perfect place to meet up. so, after a match in which they tag-teamed the crap out of mario and marth, they stayed after and got ready to pour out their feelings like a glass of water. samus approached mega man and removed her helmet, slowly and dramatically.  
“mega man, i have something i want to say to you.”  
mega man stood stoically.  
“ever since you saved me from those captain falcons the other day, i just couldn’t stop thinking about you, and… i think i love you.”  
mega man blushed but still did not speak. the block of text appeared.  
“MEGA MAN SHARES THE SAME FEELINGS.”  
samus was ecstatic at this news, but did not show it, because she was the one serious yet somehow still sexualized female character in smash.  
“oh, cool! so, you wanna go on a date sometime?”  
“MEGA MAN WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH. YOU ARE LUCKY DR. LIGHT GAVE HIM THE ABILITY TO FEEL LOVE.”  
“yeah okay whatever,” said samus, refitting her helmet and walking into the distance as mega man looked on.

wow that was sexy! i can’t wait for you guys to see the exciting conclusion - i might even show it to the guards as a sign that i can control myself in society! maybe i’ll get released in 2034 instead of 2036!  
(actual author’s note: prepare yourself.)

~chapitre 4~  
the grand finale

lo and behold, it was the day of their first date. olive garden was where they went, because if mega man was going to pick up the tab for annihilated italian food, it might as well be cheap. they sat at their table, ordered their food, and somewhat made conversation.  
“so, what do you do besides smash?” pondered samus.  
suddenly, the room grew dark. they were on the roof of a skyscraper. a camera panned up from the bottom of the building as the mega man ii main theme began:  
“IN THE YEAR OF 200X, A SUPER ROBOT NAMED MEGAMAN WAS CREATED. DR. LIGHT CREATED MEGAMAN TO STOP THE EVIL DESIRES OF DR. WILY. HOWEVER, AFTER HIS DEFEAT, DR. WILY CREATED EIGHT OF HIS OWN ROBOTS TO COUNTER MEGAMAN.”  
the camera panned up, the music speeding along with it. then, it showed mega man and samus on the roof of the olive garden, mega man’s hair blowing in the wind, samus shivering while eating chicken parmesan.  
they went back to their date and ate, and when they were done, they headed back to smash. mega man prepared a text box.  
“SAMUS, MEGA MAN WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET HIS FAMILY.”  
it was an odd request for so early in the relationship, but samus figured she would just do it anyway to test the waters.  
but mega man had his sights set on a different plan. he pulled a spare smash ball from his pocket, smashing it, and shooting his black-hole projectile at her.   
suddenly, they appeared in a swirling blue vortex of blue. four mega man-ish people popped up on all sides, with mega man himself directly in the middle.  
“mega man… what are you doing?” cried samus, terrified.  
“Oh please, don’t be daft,” said mega man in an eerily accurate british accent. “You can clearly see what’s happening, darling.”  
“what… the text boxes… darling? what are you, mettaton?”  
“No, no, he’s my cousin. You see, Samus, this was all a ploy. I knew you were going to prevent Ridley from becoming a DLC character, but I really wanted him to. This infuriated me to no end, dearie. So, I devised a master plan to defeat you once and for all in order to bring Ridley out of hiding. This is it.”  
samus attempted to draw her gun, but a mega man clone thingy shot it out of her hand.  
“Well, at least you tried,” said mega man. “Any last requests?”  
“i hope you b--”  
“Oh, that’s lovely, dear. Light her up, boys!”  
and lo, destructive and super-dank laser beams erupted from all corners of the… room, i guess. she was knocked out and lost her last stock. mega man had won her heart, but he had also won the match.  
she was gone.

You weren’t expecting that ending, were you? Well, I made it for a reason. I’m gonna kill everybody! Once I get out of this place with it’s crappy WiFi and its lack of anime, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…  
[redacted]

~fin~

~epilogue~  
Prisoner #226-301B is now serving 8.5588788 life sentences for murder, attempted murder, possession of contraband, conspiracy, crappy taste in anime, and horrible fanfiction. So, yeah. You can go. Leave your criticism in the comments! Stay kawaii!~  
-Warden Billy Bob III

 

I tried to bold some text and it didn't work. RIP


End file.
